1. Field of the Invention
The present embodiments relate to a phosphor used in a plasma display panel (PDP) and a PDP using the same, and more particularly, to a phosphor for a PDP, which is excited by vacuum ultraviolet rays to emit light, having reduced luminance saturation degree, and a PDP including a phosphor layer comprising the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
In plasma display devices, for example, plasma display panels (PDPs), a phosphor layer is excited by an excitation light having a vacuum ultraviolet (VUV) light wavelength of about 147-200 nm generated by exciting Xe or the like as a discharge gas.
Zn2SiO4:Mn (hereinafter, referred to as “P1”) and YBO3:Tb (hereinafter, referred to as “YB”) are conventional green phosphors that are widely used in PDPs, and can be used in combination with an appropriate mixing ratio. The reason why these two green phosphors are mixed is because P1 has higher color purity and luminance than those of YB, but P1 has luminance saturation characteristics at high gradation while a PDP operates. On the other hand, YB has less luminance saturation characteristics compared with P1.
Luminance saturation of a phosphor is known to be related to afterglow time. The conventional green phosphor P1 has an afterglow time of about 7 ms when vacuum ultraviolet rays having a wavelength of around 147 nm are irradiated thereon, and the conventional green phosphor YB has an afterglow time of around 10 ms under the same condition as described above.
Luminance saturation is an important factor that expresses the gradation of a PDP screen and determines image quality, thereby being recognized as a critical issue.
However, phosphors having satisfactory properties such as excellent color purity and luminance, and having little luminance saturation have not yet been developed, and thus there is still an urgent need for improvement. The present embodiments solve the above-described problems as well as provide additional advantages.